Ballad of the Fallen and the Strong
by KrazyKeke
Summary: When thrown in the world of One Piece during the DoM incident fifth year, Harry and his friends end up on an adventure that eventually ends with them on dividing paths. Who will rise and who will fall, who will be remembered and who will be forgotten? Listen closely to the ballad of the fallen and the strong...
1. The Ending Before the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece characters mentioned in this story, however I do like Shanks and Ace out of the entire series

* * *

**Summary**: "I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant." - Robert McCloskey

* * *

**_Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie - Just A Dream_**

_I was thinkin' about you,_  
_Thinkin' about me, Thinkin' about us,_  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes,_  
_It was only just a dream._

On board the legendary pirate ship, Death's Valley, it's captain, Harlan Smith, nicknamed "The Grim" due to his ability to evade being captured by other marines and fend off countless assassination attempts by other pirates, bounty hunters, etc. etc. was looking at the moon with his unique viridian eyes, reminiscing. He was a man of average height with messy black hair, ivory skin as if he hadn't been at sea for years, and dressed simply in black pants that had the cuffs rolled up, and a thin, dyed black cotton shirt which had a custom skull head eating an unidentifable person on the back, a medallion with a bright red stone hung around his neck loosely.

"You know it's not a crime to admit that you miss him, Harry." Harlan, or Harry, turned his head to his first mate, Henrietta Beckmann, her hazel eyes wise beyond their years as she strode the few paces from behind him and stood beside him, a figurative rock in their chaotic lifestyle. "It's been a year now, and you know the truth. Ginny was wrong to do what she did, but it wasn't his fault."

"I can't get it out of my head, seeing her all over him. Touching him, kissing him. He was _mine_ and she-!" Harry cut himself off. "You wouldn't just tell me that information unless you wanted me to do something about it, Mione."

Henrietta didn't bother denying her prying into his life sometimes. "Shanks and his crew are either in Foosha Village or pretty close to it, recieved that knowledge right from my source's mouth." she straightened up. "Awaiting your orders, Captain Harlan." Harlan knew with her empathizing on his name meant that she was serious, and thus it was time for him to be not just Harry, her friend, but also her leader, her captain.

"Set a course for Foosha Village, full speed."

_Travel back, down that road._  
_Will you come back, No one knows._  
_I realize, it was only just a dream._  
_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement._  
_Number one spot and now you found your replacement._

Henrietta smiled. "Right away, Captain."

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._  
_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think._  
_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._  
_'Cause I can still feel it in the air._  
_I see your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair._  
_My lover, my life._  
_My baby, my light._

'I'm coming, Shanks. Wait for me, bonehead...' Harlan thought to himself, thinking about the sexy, red haired, grinning moron who'd captured his heart all those years ago.

* * *

The Death Valley crew

Harlan Smith "The Grim"/Harry Potter

Henrietta Beckmann/Hermione Granger

Ross Whendon/Ronald Weasley

Nigel Longhorn/Neville Longbottom

Marines

Rosaline McKinney/Ginny Weasley

Shichibukai

Lydia/Luna Lovegood


	2. Where It Begins

**Summary**: "A stiff apology is a second insult... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt." ~ G. K. Chesterton

* * *

"'S a pretty sleepy town, eh? I could almost compare it to the country…" A tall, strongly built red haired man, his single cinnamon brown eye was bored as he glanced at the windmills and the cows that were grazing, he was dressed in an outfit similar to Harlan's only it was dark red in color and he had a pair of sai strapped to his belt settled on his hips. "Doesn't really seem to be much going on here."

"You could have a point, Ron." Another man, slightly shorter, had thick brown hair and his bangs got into his light brown eyes, he had a slight tan as well, and like the tall gentleman, he also wore an outfit similar to Harlan's, only it was an earth brown in color, and dual chakrams were secured to his belt.

"Will you two stop screwing around?! Partys Bar is around here somewhere and you're gawking and judging the scenery!" Henrietta lectured the two men who looked at her sheepishly. 'Geez, it's a wonder we've survived at sea for so long...' "Eh?" Her ears picked up the sound of raucous laughter and jeering and she saw the bar they were looking for just a few blocks away. Harlan was already heading in the general direction. "Wait for us, Ross, Nigel, hurry it up!" she ran after the dark haired man and the two were right on her heels.

(Partys Bar)

As soon as Harlan stepped in the bar, he saw Shanks teasing some dark haired kid, he half turned around, trying to leave. He wasn't ready for this. Only to nearly be run over by Henrietta, Ross and Nigel. "You guys, watch it!"

"You weren't attempting to run away, were you?" Henrietta looked like something out of a horror film, ominous black clouds gathering around her body; a trickle of sweat ran down Harlan's brow and he laughed nervously. "No no, of course not!" The clouds disappeared and Henrietta smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Good. Then..." she gripped his shoulder and dread welled up in the ravenette. "Go get him!" With a hefty shove, Harlan stumbled forward a few paces and collided with Shanks' back. "Ben, it's been too long, my heart." she sat in the lap of the tall man, he had black hair tied in a ponytail, and a cigarette in his mouth, she kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ri." Benn turned her chin and kissed her fully on the lips after removing his cigarette.

"Harlan?" Shanks half turned and looked down at the slightly shorter man in disbelief and surprise. "Shanks, who's this?" The boy asked with curiousity. A series of subtle expressions appeared on Shanks face: sadness, reget, sorrow, anger, and longing, before he smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. "This is 'the one' for me, Luffy. And he's a pirate, too."

Harlan's heart stuttered and then started again, he felt like he could breathe, but he knew it wasn't that easy. "Name's Harlan, kid. But most people just call me Harry." He grinned warmly. "Nice to meet ya!" Luffy looked at Harlan doubtfully for a moment but then grinned as well.

"Yo, can we get some sake too?" Ross asked Makino with a flirty smile. "Maybe some food if you have any?" Nigel added, nudging Ross, warning him silently. The red haired man grunted, but got the message. _Don't flirt with the bar tender, they weren't staying long._

(When Luffy was thrown in the sea by Higuma)

"Harry, don't-!" Henrietta warned but Harlan had already dived into the water, pumping his legs hard to get to the boy. "That idiot..." Although Harlan barely knew Luffy, in his eyes, he was just a kid that had had too big a mouth and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Breathing in deep, he pushed his legs harder.

Breaking to the surface, he tugged at Shanks' pants, dragging him backwards just in time to avoid the large sea creature from taking a bite out of Shanks' arm. "You guys are ridiculously reckless, you know?" Shanks looked surprised before smiling. "And you have a thing for saving my skin. I'm beginning to think it's a fetish." he joked. _I've missed you._ His eyes said. _I know, but I'm here now._ Harlan's eyes said back.

"Let's get him out of the water." Harlan suggested. Shanks nodded.

_A little while later..._

Shanks pushed Harlan into the wooden door, trying to get it open while simultaneously planting kisses and nips down his collar bone and his hand down his pants, the ravenette had his legs wrapped around his waist and was giving back as good as he got, tugging at his shirt, pressing kisses into his shoulder blade and throat.

"This is going really, really fast. We should talk about..." Shanks muttered as he finally got the door open, carrying Harlan into the room and dropping him onto the bed, covering his body with his own. "About what happened a year ago." As if cold water had been thrown on him, Harlan's passion cooled and he had trouble looking the red haired man in the eyes. "You do know I didn't sleep with Rosaline, right?" he implored the man to answer.

"I know. Deep inside, I knew you'd never...I'm sorry that I left you." Harlan murmured. "This can't just be fixed with apologies and sex, that's taking the easy route." Shanks told the ravenette seriously. Harlan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know." Tenderly, Shanks stroked his left cheek, giving him a peck on the lips affectionately. "_I love you_." The red haired man whispered in his ear softly.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back, a tear falling down his cheek. He was grateful he was being given a second chance.

* * *

Hello party people! I know you're probably frustrated that I haven't added any M-rated scenes but I don't want any grief and it's a bit too soon to get the instant lovin' I'm so good at, so you can find my stories here on tumblr: keisha09-too-cool, it's under the same story name. I'll be moving all my stories there in case someone actually reports me.


End file.
